Never Let Me Go
by omacrulz
Summary: umm second chapter, umm, blah blah blah, SNAPE! at hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, so I'm not quite sure of this fic. It's my first, which is odd considering how I've been reading Harry Potter Fic forever. Hope you enjoy! Severus and a new girl. Ok, so she's fashioned after a prettier me. But you  
can imagine her as being you cause that makes it more fun. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did the books would have been finished, not that I'm complaining, I love J.K.'s work and don't mind when  
it comes out as long as she's happy, ok now I'm rambling.  
  
Never Let me Go  
  
"Of course it's true. It's always been true. I've always loved you and I'll never forget you. So don't forget me. Never forget me. Always love... never forget."  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."  
  
It started the morning of October 31st in Severus Snape's 6th year. The year that the exchange student came. Sicily Starr. Beautiful hair, a touch of red. Blue-gray eyes, that sought the world. The conversation she had with the Sorting Hat was a smart one indeed.  
"Tell me hat, I have enough time, all that you know of the four houses. I want to know where false alliances should lie, a house in which I won't be hurt by other houses. I want to know."  
" of course you want to know. You'll find out eventually. SLYTHERIN!!!"  
Disappointed that she didn't get the reaction she wanted, she simply hopped down and skipped to her table. She didn't notice the odd stares she was getting from the Slytherin tables. Nor from the Gryffindor crowd who seemed all the more perplexed. She simply hopped into her chair next to A confused-looking boy with greasy hair. After Dumbledore gave the order, the crowd of hungry students, errr, "tucked-in".  
"Hello! My name is Sicily Starr!"  
"Yes, I heard."  
"Well, what's yours?"  
"Severus Snape."  
"I'm from America."  
The boy simply turned around to talk to a white-blond haired boy with a great aire or arrogance about him.  
"Don't worry about him, he's almost always like that." A girl with blond hair, and a look of establishment said. "I'm Narcissa."  
She had come to sit across from Sicily. "So, you'll be in your 6th year?"  
"Yes, I'm quite excited. It's a bit strange to have switched schools in between my O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. though." Sicily said  
"I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll be bunking with the other Slytherin 6th years and I"  
"Oh? That should be fun. It'll be like have several sisters."  
"Yes, six in all including you. We should have a great time. Really, they expect us to eat all these sweets. I'm quite full. What do you say I take you to the dormitories and we can get you situated?"  
"Absolutely!"  
And they went, with a  
suspicious Snape looking after them.  
The Blond-Haired  
boy, (Sicily had come to find later  
that night that he was actually  
Lucious Malfoy,  
Narcissa's boyfriend) had left  
Severus in the middle of a  
conversation. An attribute to  
Lucious that Severus would often  
find of his "best friend". 


	2. Dungeons and Dragons

Ahhh yes, the second installment to this odd piece of fic. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oh well.  
  
Dungeons and Dragons.  
  
It was one of the most beautiful days of the year. Summer was just beginning to turn to fall, and the leaves on the trees were just beginning to turn there auburn shades. It was probably the loveliest day of the year to be outside. Unfortunately for the students of Hogwarts, it was the first day of class, and for the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students, the early part of the day was spent in double potions.  
"So what I say to him is 'Severus you really must do something about your hair, for gods sake it's beginning to drip all over your food." Laughter filled the air. It would seem that Lucious had just told a witty joke. Of course knowing the other students in Slytherin, it could just be that they wanted to suck up to this wealthy blond-haired boy. It didn't last long.  
"Oh, hush hush, here he comes."  
Severus had the question of why everyone was staring at him on the tip of his tongue when Professor Ewes declared for all students to get in pairs and begin the potion on the board. Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he realized there weren't enough for him to have a partner. Narcissa had immediately run to Lucious. Not that he cared, he rather liked working alone.  
"Snivellus. Alone again? Looks like that's how you'll be all your life." An arrogant James Potter turned around and sneered. He would of continued had it not been for Professor Ewes "Quiet down please!"  
He would have been home free. It just so happened that Sicily Starr had a tough time finding the dungeon classroom.  
"Phew. Sorry I'm so late. I had the most horrible time finding the classroom. I swear I saw a dragon in a dungeon not to far from here!"  
"Yes, well it should do that you remember when class starts from now on. Take a seat next to Mr. Snape and begin on your potion."  
"Yes sir. Oh, so it's you again. Well, hello there."  
Only quiet came from the seething Snape.  
Of all the people to be paired with. A girl that I can only describe as... as... as CHIPPER! For gods sake, a chipper Slytherin. There is no way in the world. There is no way this can get better.  
"Oh, don't be so cold. I'm not that bad at potions. The only trouble I ever have is studying. I've never been able to get a good schedule going. Don't you know what I mean?"  
"Hand me the porcupine quills."  
"Ok."  
The rest of the class went like this. Severus was even beginning to think that Sicily might be pretty good at potions, in fact the potion was beginning to enter a state called perfection that Severus rarely saw. That is until James Potter and Sirius Black got a little edgy. The began to plot. Finally when the plan was down they went ahead with it. They waited for Professor Ewes to leave, and then decided to throw a lump of smushed beetle eyes in Severus and Sicily's cauldron.  
Immediately Sicily grabbed Severus and pulled him under the desk.  
"Are you crazy! Don't you realize what that could do to the potion!"  
"Wha...?" Severus began, but was silenced by a finger on Sicily's lips. He really didn't understand, they were just doing a more difficult version of a switching potion. The beetle eyes wouldn't hurt it at all. But he did as she said.  
Slowly James and Sirius crept towards the cauldron as the students around watched wide-eyed. Sicily waited until she was sure they were right over the cauldron and whispered an incantation through the table that Severus could not hear.  
BOOM!  
An explosion the size of Hagrid echoed through the dungeon forcing the Professor to run into the classroom. He made sure everyone was ok. Strangely no one was hurt. Well, except for the funny ringing and current blindness that had taken over the students. Professor yelled loudly that class was dismissed. As the young wizards filed out, or rather wobbled and felt there way out, most holding on to others, the professor caught the only too that seemed just fine.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?"  
"James Potter and Sirius Black through a rather large lump of candidious into our cauldron, Sir." replied Sicily.  
"DID THEY NOW! WELL, THAT'LL BE 50 POINTS EACH FROM GRYFFINDOR. THEY SHOULD BE EXPECTING IT. THEY'RE LUCKY NO ONE DIED. DISMISSED!!!!"  
"Yes sir." They echoed in unison.  
Severus was beside himself. Whoever this Sicily Starr was he was beginning to like her. Just as a lump began to form in Severus's throat he realized that she was having a fit of laughter.  
"Can you believe it? It was hilarious. The look on there faces. Not that they could look of course. Well, I'm going back to my dormitory to change for lunch."  
"Ok."  
They were walking away from each other when Sicily called out, "Oh, I almost forgot, I figure that we're pretty good study partners, so why don't we do just that. Say 6:30 in the Library starting tonight?"  
Severus wasn't sure what to say, so he said the only thing he could. "Ok."  
  
Severus actually didn't talk to Sicily the rest of the day. At lunch Narcissa had taken her and they had chattered away all day long.  
"If I had of known you were in the class I would have waited on you. I just can't imagine being paired with such a neanderthal. Really."  
"Actually we work well together. I didn't mind it at all."  
"Yes well, I'll remember in the rest of our classes together that he's usually the odd man out. Forcing Lucious to spend time with him might actually bring him up to our level." She laughed.  
Sicily laughed too, but she wasn't quite sure why.  
  
And next time, Sicily and Severus meet in the library. 


End file.
